Unfortunately, untitled
by Piper -loves you
Summary: When Kim kicked Shego into the electrical tower at the end of STD, it did nothing more then mess up Shego's hair. But what if it had left her dying? And desperate enough to accept help from a vampire? Indefinite haitus. Sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

((Sorry it's so short…I'll continue it if anyone likes it so far…even though there's not much here to like/dislike. ))

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters. Any original characters appearing in this are mine.

"You know what I really hate?" Kim asked, while in between vicious sessions of trading blows with Shego.

"That your boyfriend melted?" Shego replied mocking the teen hero, and flashing a sarcastic smile.

"No." Kim replied, her eyes sparkling dangerously with fury and hate, "YOU!" She cried, launching herself forward to kick the pale woman squarely in the chest and send her flying backwards into an electrical tower, where thousands of watts of electricity passed through her body. Kim stood watching this, a smug smile on her face.

The green skinned villainess cried out, her face contorted in extreme pain. After what seemed like forever to all but one person present, Shego was finally released from the bombardment of electricity. The smell of burnt hair and singed flesh hung heavy in the air, and no one dared approach the woman's limp form for several seconds. Mostly because no one was ready to realize what had just happened.

Kim just stood in shocked horror, staring at the badly burned body of the woman that lay before her. _'This isn't right…'_ Kim thought, a knot forming in her stomach who had once been her equal…her rival. The one who she had always looked forward to fighting…the one that made going on most of the missions that Drakken was involved in worth the effort. _'Why…why do I feel like…like I'm losing, more than a rival…like I'm losing a…friend?_' Kim wanted to look away, to go get help, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in place, her eyes glued to Shego's body, lying on the ground.

Drakken turned around as he heard the dull 'thud' made by Shego as she hit the ground. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was seeing, and even once he had, his mind rejected it completely. He closed his eyes and shook his head. This couldn't be happening; Shego was far too strong to let something as trivial as hundreds of volts of electricity faze her! Once he realized that his sidekick, so to speak, wasn't moving, and probably never would again, he slowly backed away from the scene and fled back to his lair while everyone was still gawking at Shego. _'Hm.' _He thought to himself, '_I guess I'm in the business for a new sidekick…again.'_

"R-Ron?" Kim stammered, when she finally found she was able to speak again, although her voice revealed that she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah KP," Ron replied, in a daze, unable to believe what was going on around him, unable to believe that Kim, his best friend since pre-k, the sweet, innocent, world-saving cheerleader he was in love with, had just killed a woman. Even if that woman was a notorious criminal wanted in eleven countries, it still wasn't right!

"Ron…Please, go…go call an ambulance. She really needs help…" Kim said, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to block out what was happening around her. This wasn't real, it couldn't be!

Ron nodded, and ran down the staircase from the roof, in search of a phone he could use, and desperately hoping that both Shego and KP would be alright.

"It won't do any good." Came a deep, yet unmistakably feminine voice from the edge of the room, several feet behind Kim. It was obvious that whoever had spoken had done so in a foreign language, but somehow, everyone there understood it perfectly.

Kim spun around to face whoever it was that had spoken and replied furiously, "What are you talking about! She's hurt! She needs medical attention! She needs help or she'll die!"

The young woman laughed at Kim's response. She was wearing a black cloak with the hood up, shrouding her face in shadows. "It won't do any good. She'll die before they arrive."

Kim shook her head, "That's impossible. I won't let her die!" She cried angrily, turning on her heel and walking swiftly to where Shego lay, dropping to her knees next to the woman's unconscious form. "I can't lose her." She whispered, moving the stray hair out of her rival's face, gently, almost lovingly. "I'm so sorry…" Kim felt tears coming too her eyes, and tried to keep them back by blinking repeatedly, but it did no good. Soon she was all out sobbing, resting her head on Shego's stomach.

Shego coughed painfully because of the sudden pressure on her stomach and slowly opened her eyes, managing to sit up just enough to see what was putting the pressure on her stomach. "You know, Princess, it's kind of hard to breathe when you're laying on my stomach like that." Shego joked in a very hoarse voice.

Kim gasped when Shego woke up, "Shego!" She cried, resisting the urge to hug the women. "Oh god…I'm so sorry." She whispered, looking down at her with tear filled eyes, listening to her labored breathing, and realizing that what that girl had said about Shego not making it until the paramedics arrived may be true. "H-how do you…are-are you alright?" Kim asked, holding back her tears.

Shego closed her eyes and smiled sadly, "I don't know, Princess. It's…I really don't know." Every word she spoke burned her throat, and she was sure that she could taste blood in her mouth. "Kimmie, I…" She coughed, and pain shot through her entire nervous system, causing her to cringe. The pain actually brought tears to her eyes, and Shego was surprised at how weak she felt. 'It looks like my powers won't be saving me this time.' She thought, and for the first time in a long time, Shego was afraid. Not just a little, but she was truly terrified, she knew she was going to die, but she wasn't ready to go. There was still so much she had wanted to do…So many things that were left unsaid…So much she'd never get to do… "Kim…" Shego started, her voice shaking, "I don't think I'm gonna be here for long, Princess, and…There's something I really need to tell you before…" Shego felt her throat constrict, and noticed that her vision was blurred by the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes. "Before I…die." The last word was almost inaudible, even though Kim was less than a foot away from her. Before Kim had a chance to respond, Shego continued. "I don't know why, and I really hope you won't hate me for this…because if I had a choice, well I don't know…maybe I wouldn't change it, but…Kim, I- I love you." Shego finished, and closed her eyes, waiting for the teen hero's response.


	2. Author's note

So, after more than a year, I'm actually continuing the story! Hopefully you guys can forgive me for being MIA for so long! The story's actually headed in a slightly different direction than I thought it would originally, but it should be good, nonetheless.

I'm having a bit of trouble getting into the same mindset I was in when I started the story, so please bear with me if it doesn't flow perfectly for a while. I'm trying really hard!

3 Piper


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. Darn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I don't know why, and I really hope you won't hate me for this…because if I had a choice, well I don't know…maybe I wouldn't change it, but…Kim, I- I love you." Shego finished, and closed her eyes, waiting for the teen hero's response._

Kim blinked in surprise at the woman's—not just any woman, but the infamous super-villainess _Shego's_—revelation. "You- You what?" She stammered, in disbelief. She must have heard her wrong; there was no other explanation for what her mind was telling her had just happened.

Shego frowned, but her eyes remained closed. "You heard me, Princess," she paused to take a breath, and upon doing so, searing pain ripped through her throat, making her cringe, which only triggered more pain. The woman squeezed her bright green eyes shut tighter before continuing, "I love you." She would have sighed at this point, but refrained, knowing the pain it would bring. Shego couldn't stand lying here, helpless; being so vulnerable, not just physically, but emotionally too.

Kim's heart nearly broke when Shego cringed in pain, '_Pain from just BREATHING!' _Knowing that she was the cause, Kim's olive eyes filled with tears, and she fought the urge to apologize endlessly, not stopping until Shego was healed. Instead, she looked down at her green-skinned rival, and considered, very carefully, what she was going to say.

So…Shego loved her, she could deal with that, maybe. _'Ugh, but "love" was such a vague word!' _The teen shook her head in frustration. _'Love, like family love? Like the way I love Ron?'_ she questioned, then another thought hit her. _'Or…no, she couldn't possibly mean that she's actually in love with me!'_ Suddenly, her stomach felt like it had been tied in hundreds of tiny knots. _'But that—'_ her mind rejected the thought entirely. Instead, she inhaled, then began cautiously, "Shego…I don't hate you. I could never…" She trailed off, then bit her lip, thinking deeply. "I didn't mean to…" She stopped again. _'No, no, that's not right!' _She sighed, and not knowing what else to do, she lowered her eyes to the ground and opened her mouth to apologize again.

But before she could speak, she was cut off by the mysterious girl who had prophesized Shego's impending death. "Oh, enough already." Her voice gave away her annoyance, before slipping back into her calm, measured tone from earlier. "Shego is dying." She stated again, unphased by the fact. "And," she continued, "if you want her to have even a slim chance of surviving, so to speak, then you will step aside." The girl reached up and removed the hood of her cloak, revealing her face. Her skin was incredibly pale, almost pure white, except for deep, almost bruise looking, semicircles under her eyes. She looked to be about Kim's age, seventeen or eighteen, maybe.

Kim, who had turned to face the girl when she had spoken, found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the girl's face. Despite how pale she was, she was beautiful. Her features were inhumanly perfect: her cheekbones high and defined, her lips were full, and a pale shade of red, the only real color on her face, except for her eyes. Her eyes…were almost beyond description. They looked almost like liquid topaz, or gold even, and held such intensity…

As Kim stared, the girl rolled her eyes, and gestured beyond Kim, to the problem at hand: Shego, who it seemed, had been all but forgotten. Kim gasped, remembering the situation, and let out a quiet moan, "oh no…Shego!"

"So, will you let me past?" The girl asked laughingly, a strange smile playing at her lips.

Kim was instantly furious. How dare this girl laugh when Shego lay behind her, probably just minutes away from death. "And why," she spat venomously, "should I do that?" She demanded of the girl, her olive eyes shining dangerously.

The girl laughed again, apparently finding Kim's behavior amusing. "Because I'm the only one who can help her." She took a few graceful steps forward, swaying gently as she moved. "So," her voice was like velvet, "if you ever want to see Shego again, outside her funeral of course," the pale girl smiled wickedly, as though amused by the prospect, "then you will let me pass." She took another step forward.

Kim's muscles tensed as the stranger took a step forward, and she tried to move into her fighting stance without drawing attention to herself. All of her instincts were screaming at her that this woman was bad, that she should run, and this made her all the more inclined to protect Shego. On the other hand, her conscience was telling her that if this girl really could help Shego, and she didn't let her, she would be even more responsible for the death of the green skinned villianess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Poor Shego, it doesn't sound like she's getting a choice in any of this!**

**Sorry this chapter's so short, I'll make up for it:**

**I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, so I'm thinking about redoing it. Let me know what you guys think! What do you like/not like, or want to see?  
- Piper**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So," her voice was like velvet, "if you ever want to see Shego again, outside her funeral of course," the pale girl smiled wickedly, as though amused by the prospect, "then you will let me pass." _

* * *

Kim's conflicting emotions were threatening to tear her apart. She felt an overwhelming desire to protect the green-skinned woman who had once been her greatest rival, but now lay behind her on the ground, dying. She just wasn't sure how to. This girl, who looked like she was seventeen, at the absolute oldest, claimed to be able to save Shego…but something about her just wasn't right. Scratch that. Everything about her wasn't right. It looked like she hadn't seen the sun in years, the way she moved was just…off, and bright yellow? Definitely **not** a natural eye color. _'Not for humans at least.'_ The heroine mused. _'And not to mention the fact that the closer she gets to me, the more my body tells me to run.'_ She frowned. Yep, something was definitely wrong with this picture. 

And yet…Kim found herself wanting to believe the girl, wanting to let her help. _'Maybe because I can't do anything about it myself…' _Guilt clawed at the teen until, very reluctantly, she relaxed her stance, and distanced herself from Shego slightly. Kim glanced back at Shego, and prayed that it wasn't too late; that she could still be saved. "Please, do what you can." She implored, and turned to face the strange girl who had offered to "help." But when she looked to where the girl had been standing, she saw nothing but the darkness of the night. Her last hope was gone, vanished without a trace.

Kim clenched her fists in anger, and took a deep breath. Even if there was nothing else she could do, she would wait with Shego, and comfort her, until the ambulance arrived. She turned, tears welling in her olive eyes, and steeled herself to do whatever was necessary to help her former enemy. What she saw nearly made the teen hero cry out in shock. The girl was already there, kneeling next to Shego, moving her pale hand over the green-skinned woman's body, examining it maybe? But she never actually touched the woman. Her hand merely hovered less than an inch over the villianess' black and green costume. Kim was sure that she had only turned away for a second, and there was no way that anyone could move that swiftly. Even she and Shego couldn't have done that. "How did you…?" She inquired, her eyes wide with newfound fear.

The girl ignored her, and kept about her work, gently smoothing Shego's normally beautiful black hair, which had gone frizzy from the electricity. She leaned farther down, her face now only centimeters from the woman's green ear. "You're dying." She murmured, gently moving a few strands of hair from Shego's face.

"Like hell I am." Shego responded defiantly, and for the first time in minutes, opened her eyes to glare at the girl who felt the need to, so insensitively, remind her of her fate.

"You said it yourself," the girl's voice was oddly soothing, "you have little time left." She ran her white fingers tenderly down Shego's cheek, which made her shiver. Her hands were colder than ice! The girl laughed at Shego's response, and even her laugh sounded almost musical. "You're heartbeat is faint…" her brow furrowed in worry. If too much more time passed, even she would be unable to prevent Shego's death. "Even I can hardly hear it." Her voice was a whisper, and Shego shivered again, not because of the cold this time, but because she knew that the weird girl speaking to her was right. She could feel her energy slipping away; she was getting weaker by the second.

"But still, you refuse to admit defeat." She let out a small sigh. "Your bravery is admirable, but it won't do you any good if you're dead." She shook her head, her black hair swaying with the movement of her head. "No, that won't do at all, will it?" She reached down and touched Shego's hand, which the villianess immediately pulled away. Shego's entire body tensed in reaction to the pain the small movement caused, but she kept her face neutral. "I'm offering you a choice," the girl's voice suddenly took on a serious tone. "Either you can stay here, and live out the rest of your rather short life in agony," she paused, letting her words sink in, "or you can let me help you, and live." The girl then moved backwards, and sat on her haunches. "But it's your choice of course. I can't force you to do anything."

"Kim…" Shego's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper.

"Shego, please…" The hero made her way to Shego's side- opposite the other girl- and kneeled down. "I don't want you to die," she whispered, biting her lip to keep from crying. Shego smiled, "don't worry, Princess, I'm not going anywhere." She shifted her gaze from Kim, to the girl who was waiting patiently for her response. "I want to live," she choked out. It felt wrong, accepting help from the girl, hell, Shego didn't like letting anyone help her, but for Kim, she'd do it. Besides, she didn't really want to die anyways…

"Good, I'm glad you decided to trust me after all," came the velvet voice, "I was almost afraid that you'd choose to die." She laughed softly, standing up "Now," she commanded, "close your eyes."

The second Shego had complied, they were gone. Kim felt a rush of air, and tried to comprehend what had just happened. She scanned the rooftop, hoping to find them, but as she had expected, Shego, and the girl who had presumably taken her, were nowhere to be found.

"KP!" Ron burst through the doors leading from the stairwell, waving and shouting. "An ambulance is on it's way and…" He trailed off, realizing that Kim was on her knees, staring blankly at the ground. And where was Shego? "Kim?" He inquired softly, moving closer, until he was even with his red-haired best friend. When she didn't respond, he kneeled too, and tilted her chin up so that she was facing him. Kim didn't resist, but averted her eyes. Couldn't Ron see that she didn't want to talk? The heroine's lower lip trembled, and she didn't bother fighting the impending tears this time. She collapsed into Ron, sobbing into his chest, "She's gone, Ron, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Shhh," Ron whispered, holding Kim, and gently stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her. "It'll be okay…" He didn't have a clue in hell what was going on, but suspected that it had something to do with the creepy girl from earlier…come to think of it, she had disappeared too. Something fishy was definitely going on here, but for the moment, he didn't dare ask questions. What mattered now was comforting Kim.

As the minutes passed, Kim's sobs slowly faded to short gasps of breath, which too faded, until she was silent again. Ron continued holding onto her, unsure of what the say. Luckily for him, Kim was the one to speak first.

"She took Shego, Ron..." Her voice was strained, and her face was red and blotchy from crying. "I don't know how...one second they were here, and the next, nothing..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Whoever, no, _whatever_, she is, she's definitely not human, and she took Shego, and could be doing...God only knows what!"

* * *

**A/N: Doo doo dooooo...I don't really know where I want this to go anymore. **

**Does anyone even want me to continue this? Let me know:**


	5. AN Haitus

Hey guys, thanks so much to everyone who's been reading, and especially reviewing so far! I really appreciate it :

Unfortunately, I'm putting this story on hold for a little while. Right now, the Twilight books by Stephenie Meyer have stolen my heart, and whenever I try to write more of this story, it keeps leaning towards the Twilight vampires, and that's not the way I want it to go. Until I can get my obsession under control, I'm going to focus on that for awhile.

I might end up rewriting chapters 2 and 3 soon, so look out for that, but don't expect any other updates for awhile. Thanks everyone! 3 Piper


	6. Death pt 1

* * *

  


Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry for the loooonnnggggg wait, but here's the next chapter. My hiatus is officially over!  
But I still don't know where I want to go with this in the long term.  
Give me ideas? :3

* * *

Shego was in a world of pain.

No, that was an understatement.

More like a universe. And she WASN'T happy about it.

Right now, she was in the arms of some freaky chick she'd met just minutes ago, at Kim's request, being whisked away to who knows where, so that she would stay alive. For Kim.

Disobeying her captor, Shego opened her eyes a bit, and almost immediately became nauseated. They were moving. Fast. All around her, the world was just a blur. She couldn't make out any shapes, or places, just one dark, never-ending abyss. What a way to go. She frowned. Hadn't this woman promised to save her? When was that part coming?

As if being punished for her doubts, harsh coughs once again wracked Shego's now-fragile frame. Her body felt red-hot, and the icy touch of the girl's arms suddenly became a welcome sensation. She found herself trying to move so that she was touching more of the freezing skin, earning her a bemused smile, and raised eyebrow from her captor.

Shego felt as though she should have some sarcastic comment to make, but it was getting hard to think. And even harder to speak.

Her captor seemed to realize this as well, and and frowned, running faster.

Shego could feel her body beginning to go numb, the fire finally going out. She welcomed the release from the pain, but dreaded what it meant. She was about to die...

Fate had apparently decided to be a bitch tonight.

No sooner had the pain vanished, her captor came to an abrupt halt, jostling the girl in her arms, shooting fire anew through her nervous system. Shego groaned at the sensation, regardless of the pain the action brought on.

"Sorry, sorry..." the woman murmured, her voice sounded strained, lacking its musical quality from earlier.

Shego didn't respond, just closed her eyes, trying to focus on something, anything but her inevitable fate. _'Damnit!' _she thought angrily, tears welling in her eyes once again, _'Karma really is a bitch.' _She had lived her life as a criminal, and this was apparently how she was getting her punishment for it. _'Though the false hope of being saved was laying it on a little thick.' _She clenched her jaw at the latest onslaught of pain, but this time, opened her eyes. If she was gonna go, she was gonna stare death in the face, not run scared. To her surprise, she found she was looking into violet eyes, just inches from her own. "What the hell?" her protest was weak, and came out more like a question.

The girl kneeling over her sighed, "This...is probably going to hurt," she admitted apologetically, "but, it's the only way to save you...so to speak." She gently repositioned Shego so that the green skinned woman was laying against her, her head near the woman's left shoulder, her left arm around the dying woman's waist, anchoring her in the position. Her other hand brushed the long black hair away from the woman's neck, and leaned over further. Shego could feel her cool breath on the skin of her neck, and was about the admonish the woman, but a sharp pain cut her off, paralyzing her. Her breath escaped her lungs in the form of a painful gasp, and she struggled to move, but she was stuck in the petite girl's vice-like grip.

The girl had her unnaturally sharp teeth embedded in Shego's neck, and was relishing the taste of the warm blood pouring into her mouth. She would have to stop soon, she knew that but for now...she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the sensation.

Eventually she pulled away, and surveyed the damage, looking down at the fragile woman laying on her lap. She licked the rest of the blood off of her lips, and sighed. Now she lowered her mouth to her own wrist, and bit down, feeling her teeth pierce the flesh, and watched as the deep red blood bubbled to the surface, leaving a red trail behind it as it ran down her arm. She repositioned the two of them once again, and raised her bleeding wrist towards the mouth of the green-skinned villainess. "Drink." She commanded softly.

Shego, who was feeling worse than ever after being drained of her blood, still managed a look of disgust, and attempted to push the girl's arm away from her face. Her stomach lurched at the idea of drinking blood. She'd done some crazy things, but that had never been one of them, and she wasn't about to add it to the list. "Not on your life," she managed to choke out, but her voice had lost it's edge. Her body felt cold, which she figured was from the blood loss, and at this point she was wishing she had stayed to die on the roof of that building...at least she would be with Kim...laying in **her** arms, instead of the arms of some freak who thought she was a vampire. "_Please," _speak of the devil. The girl's voice, sounding desperate, cut into her thoughts.

Though it took tremendous effort, Shego shifted her gaze to the girl. She looked so...vulnerable. "Please..." she repeated, softly, nearly begging. "It's the only way you'll live." When Shego just continued to stare, the girl sighed, "If you won't do it for yourself...do it for your little friend."

Shego cringed, her mind flying back to the rooftop...and Kim...Kim asking her to accept help, asking her to live. Telling her that she didn't want Shego to die...

"Why...?" She demanded, letting herself lean against the girl's torso, as it became increasingly hard to remain sitting on her own. Her surroundings were slowly slipping away, leaving her and the girl together in absolute darkness.

"You have great potential," her captor whispered softly, "it would all be wasted if you die now. You could do great things...you could live forever..." She trailed off, before she spoke again; she knew what she was about to say would be hitting below the belt. "You could see Kim again."

--  
Because I am such a bitch, I'm leaving it there. For now.

Hopefully I didn't butcher this too badly. D:

I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't worry, I won't be pulling another vanishing act!


	7. Dying pt 2

_Shego cringed, her mind flying back to the rooftop...and Kim...Kim asking her to accept help, asking her to live. Telling her that she didn't want Shego to die..._

_"Why...?" She demanded, letting herself lean against the girl's torso, as it became increasingly hard to remain sitting on her own. Her surroundings were slowly slipping away, leaving her and the girl together in absolute darkness._

_"You have great potential," her captor whispered softly, "it would all be wasted if you die now. You could do great things...you could live forever..." She trailed off, before she spoke again; she knew what she was about to say would be hitting below the belt. "You could see Kim again."_

_

* * *

  
_

Kim...the name rang through Shego's mind, cutting through the daze like a knife.

She was doing this for Kim.

She would do whatever it took to see her again.

And so, Shego nodded weakly. "Fine."

She was completely disgusted with what she was about to do, and made no effort to hide her disdain, as she began to drink the blood that was steadily seeping out of the gash across the girl's wrist. She drank reluctantly at first, but after the first mouthful...She was surprised. It tasted good.

No, 'good' wasn't a strong enough adjective. It tasted amazing, ambrosial...She needed more. She began drinking with more fevor, and in those moments, everything was forgotten.

Her disgust with the ritual she was taking part in.

Her imminent death

Even her love for Kim...

All too soon, the source of the blood was pulled back. Shego groaned, voicing her displeasure, and turned around, searching for the girl. She found her captor standing a few steps away, breathing heavily. Shego gasped as she realized that the motion had caused her virtually no pain. In fact, she felt a lot better already. She blinked several times, her surprise evident on her face, and slowly stood, moving carefully, in case this had been a fluke.

It wasn't.

She moved with relative ease, and was soon at her captor's side, staring down at the slightly shorter girl, who was grinning like a child on Christmas day. Her violet eyes were shining with apparent joy, and impatience. Shego cocked an eyebrow at the girl's excitement. This girl...was weird. "Let's go." Shego half-instructed the girl impatiently. She had done what had been asked of her, and felt better. In her mind, this meant it was time to go back, to find Kim.

The girl laughed, this time completely light-heartedly. There were no traces of malice or foreboding in her voice this time, and even Shego had to admit, it was a beautiful sound. "Not yet, love, not yet." She shook her head, eyes closed, a serene smile pasted across her pale face.

Shego's fists clenched at the vampire-girl's response, and her entire body tensed as he anger flared up. "Why the hell not!" She demanded, taking a step forward closer to the girl, her voice and expression both displaying her outrage. "You said that after this was over, I could go back to her!" She took another step forward, glaring daggers at the girl that she was now towering over. "Well it's over. And you WILL take me to her...now." The last word was almost a growl, and the intensity of her own voice surprised Shego.

It took the girl a few moments to respond. She was currently preoccupied with admiring the beautiful creature that she had created. "No," she paused, the amusement draining from her features, "No, this is far from over." She bit her lip, and furrowed her brow, an expression that conveyed her depth of thought. Or, not, really. She was just trying to remember back to when she had been turned. It was difficult, since as the years wore on, human memories started to get a little...fuzzy. "It's going to take some time..." She bit her lip, feeling her fangs pierce the skin, and glancing warily over towards Shego, to see if she would respond to the scent of her blood.

It didn't appear she was going to, so the girl continued. "A few hours, I think...maybe more, or maybe less." She shrugged, "You're the first I've ever done this to..."

Shego could feel her anger bubbling under the surface, but she clenched her fists, and forced herself to listen. "What do you mean this isn't over?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. While she wasn't happy about this fact, she was grateful to be alive, and figured she had to gather any and all information that was possible about her situation. "I did what you asked," she pointed out, flatly.

The girl nodded, "You did. And you did well." She complimented the green-skinned woman standing before her, "But now, we have to wait for you to die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo! Update! xD

It's really short, yeah, which I appologize for, but that seemed like the perfect place to cut it off. ;]  
I'm such a bitch. I'm working on the next chapter (which was originally part of THIS chapter) but already have a bit of writer's block. Hopefully that'll clear up soon.  
Anyways, reviews are loved, as always.

Good ones help motivate me to write! xDDDD


End file.
